I want you, Chloe Saunders
by EmoRocker98
Summary: Okay, sometime in TA when Andrew is going to get new teens that are SNs and the gang plays truth or dare. Derek lets his wolf out and uh oh! Tori dares Derek to lick whip cream off of Chloe! Uh oh! Derek is WAYY OOC and kind of Chloe, but D is way out of character. You have been warned! This was originally supposed to be a T rated fic... Read and you'll find out why it isn't.. SK


**Truth or dare!**

**Already been done, but I have to try it!  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I wish I owned it, but sadly, I do not own DP or any characters. *tugs on leash* Now let's go Liam.  
**

**C AND D ARE NOT TOGETHER YET BUT THEY BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER AND NEITHER KNOWS IT AND THIS MIGHT BE A STORY. ANDREW'S HOUSE BUT HE ISN'T THERE AND GOING TO GET NEW PEOPLE.  
**

**I am going to try to not do a single A/N in this chappie during the story. Let's see if I can do it.  
**

**DEREK IS WAAAAYYYY OOC AND SO IS CHLOE, ALTHOUGH NOT AS MUCH... I THINK THIS D IS HOTT THOUGH...  
**

**CPOV  
**

Tori pulled me downstairs as I moaned out my refusals quietly. I heard Derek laughing almost silently and Simon chuckling.

"Okie- doki." Tori said. "Now that Andrew went to go get the new guys, I think we should play a game. Maybe Truth or Dare?"

Simon nodded along with me. Derek seemed a little more hesitant.

"Okay, Cujo, three against one. Harry Potter, you go first." Tori said. Simon briefly glared but turned to his brother.

"Truth or dare, bro?" He said. Derek looked at him, obviously bored already.

"Dare." He said. Simon grinned.

"I dare you to," He lost his smile as he thought," take of your shirt?"

"Is that a question or a dare?" Derek said, smiling. Simon glared and Derek kept the little smirk on his face, and my heart stuttered as he took off his shirt, muscles flexing as he did so.

"Wow, wolfie. You do know that steroids are bad for you, right?" She said, glancing at me knowingly. She knew about my feelings towards Derek, and chose to tease me nonstop.

Derek grunted in response. Tori grinned.

"My turn. Chloe, truth or dare?" She asked. All eyes turned to me.

"D-dare, I guess." I stuttered out, knowing that if I said truth, Tori would quiz me on how my heart beats faster for a certain wolf.

"Okay. Hmm, I got it!" She said, grinning evilly. "I dare you to sit on Wolf-Boy's lap for the whole game, and you have to put your ass on his-"

"Okay Tori! I got it!" I almost yelled. Simon and Tori laughed as Derek and I blushed. I kept my head down as I walked over and sat on Derek. He tensed up as I sat on him.

**DerekPOV**

_Shit shit shit shitshitshit! _I called in my mind as the blond angel sat on my lap. My wolf grinned.

** Now just soothe her, talk to her, and claim her. Not necessarily in that order. **The wolf said. I resisted the urge to growl at him. I knew I was tense, hell, how could I not be with my tiny, sexy little angel of a mate was sitting on my dick? Dammit all to fucking hell.

"Yo, D, you okay?" Simon asked, knowing glint in his eyes. He knew what Chloe was to me. I growled at him, causing Chloe to jump and me to yelp slightly.

"D-Derek, are you o-okay?" She asked, turning around completely to face me. I swallowed as I realized she was now straddling me. I felt my face heat and was glad for my longer hair and that it was covering my cheeks. Since she was so short, her cool breath washed across my chest and collarbone. I inhaled deeply, my mistake.

She smelled... Nervous. Not fear, not disgust, nervous. And Chloe. That delicious, sweet strawberry vanilla scent that was all her flooded my senses, never failing to get me high as a fucking kite and as aroused as fucking hell. I groaned and tilted my head back, leaning it against the couch.

"Well that escalated quickly." Tori muttered. I couldn't respond because my mate's scent became spicy, and sweeter at the same time. I couldn't resist. I put face in her neck, holding her face up with my left hand and her waist with my right as I inhaled the scent of her arousal.

"That would be my que. Derek." Simon said.

"What." I growled out, face still in Chloe's neck.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." I said, hoping it would have to do with the now panting angel on top of me.

"I dare you to-"

"Put whipped cream on Chloe's face and lick it off her like a dog!" Tori yelled. I smiled, picturing that. The wolf snapped at me.

**Not that you idiot!** **_This._ **He sent me images of her face splattered with my seed, smiling and licking her lips as she sucked her fingers. I felt myself harden even more.

"Well, I think he's up for it. C'mere Chloe." Tori said, pulling Chloe off my lap and into the kitchen. I sighed as the door shut and Simon burst out laughing.

"Dude! You should have seen your face! I thought you would jizz your pants right then and there when she sat on you!" He gasped through laughter. I glared.

"Do you know how fucking hard that was?" I seethed. He laughed harder.

"I know how hard _you_ were!"

"Imagine having your soul-mate sitting on you. Imagine having to breathe in her scent, picture her being fucking aroused for _you_ when you thought she didn't give a damn about you. Imagine her scent floating around, making you high. Picture that. Then make fun of me dammit." I growled at him, slightly offended. He had quit laughing and was shocked at my sudden outburst of emotion. I smirked at him.

"Damn dude. That just...sounds intense." He whispered.

"Hell yeah." I muttered, rubbing my face with my hands. "Doesn't really help when you have an inner wolf yelling to fuck her so hard the only thing she knows is my name." I said, tugging strands of my hair as I remembered the images that the wolf gave me in my last shower.

"Okay, boys, I present to you, whipped, creamy Chloe!" Tori said like a ringmaster. I looked over and nearly came in my jeans right there.

**CPOV *IN THE KITCHEN***

"So." Tori began, going trough the fridge with her back to me. "Can you tell how big wolf-boy is?" I felt my cheeks turn at least four shades darker. My best friend laughed her ass off as she turned to look at me.

"I think he likes you." She stated lowly, even though we were on the opposite end of the house. I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you figure?"

"For one, you should see the way he looks at you. Like you're the only one worth his time other than Harry Potter reject." I glared at that. "Two, he looked like he would cream his pants when you sat on him." I blushed again.

"Aha!" She yelled. I looked over at her and saw her grinning and holding a canister of whipped cream. I shrank back in fear. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Come on. How am I going to kill you with Reddi-Whip?" She asked. I shrugged. Shaking the can, she walked toward me. When she got to me, I closed my eyes and heard the spraying of the can and felt my face get cold. I shivered.

"Damn, Wolfie's in for a major surprise." She said. I opened my eyes and saw her looking thoughtful. She gave one last spritz of whipped cream onto my lips. I glared.

"Come on, you act like you don't want him to kiss you. Hey, by the way, has he ever gotten, ya know, wolf-man on you? Like more wolf than man?" I shook my head.

"I took his werewolf book and skimmed through it. It said that wolves fall in love once. They have this wolf half, see? And their wolf wants to claim their mate in every way, shape and form. Meaning, simply; they want to have sex with their chosen woman." She glanced at me, cheeks tinted a light pink. "I think that you might be wolfie's girl." I felt my eyes widen and was about to open my mouth when Tori glared.

"If you open your mouth, I will shove the can of whip cream down your throat. Then again, I also read that a wolf-man's dick is bigger than a regular person, and bigger depending on his size. So this can might be as big as Cujo's dick. Wanna get some practice for future reference?" When I shook my head, she laughed and pulled me through the hallways to the living room and whispered to wait until I heard my name.

"Okay, boys, I present to you, whipped, creamy Chloe!" Tori said dramatically. I sighed and walked in, face up so I didn't drip whip cream all over Andrew's carpet, and saw Derek's eyes widen as he gazed at me.

"Okay, Wolf-Boy. Go!" Tori yelled, moving from in front of me. Derek walked over slowly, breathing kind of heavily.

"Do you know how tempting you look, little one?" He asked, voice deep and eyes a silvery color. I sucked in a breath as he placed a hand on my neck, rubbing slightly.

"Do not worry, little one. My name is Hunter, and I am part of Derek, his wolf. And we can talk in a second, but now, I want to lick you clean." He breathed in my ear. I shivered as his tongue trailed up my cheek, stopping short of my eye and gazing into it, smiling. He licked all around my face, groaning himself as if he were enjoying it as much as me. My face burned, but I really couldn't care as he left the whip cream on my lips for last. Pulling back, he grinned. I felt that my face was slick with his saliva, and tried to hide behind my hair, but he grabbed my chin and tilted my face up to his.

"Don't you dare hide from me, little one." Hunter growled. I knew it was still him because he had silver eyes. "Understand?"

I nodded and he smiled, a full blown smile that made my heart stutter and a slightly unpleasant feeling in my stomach, as if something was wet in my underwear. I shifted and he growled, burying his head in my neck, like he did earlier. Growling, he pulled away and cupped my face with his hands.

"Mine." He ground out. I gasped as his tongue flicked out and ran along my lips, when I did gasp, he slipped it in between my lips and pulled me closer. I felt a moan bubble up but was afraid to let it out. Derek tangled his hand in my hair and grabbed my waist.

"See you guys later!" Tori and Simon called. Derek grunted but didn't reply. When their footsteps retreated upstairs, though, he pulled away and sat on the couch behind us, pulling me down on top of him.

I blushed and so did he.

"Sorry." He muttered, glancing up at me with those emerald eyes. "You see, my wolf kinda likes you and he took over a little."

I smiled even though my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I kind of liked it." I said under my breath. Derek tensed.

"What?" He said, voice husky. I looked up at him through my lashes, slightly embarrassed. "What did you just say?"

"I liked it when you kissed me. You tasted like... rain. And the forest and something just, you." I said. He growled.

"You smell like vanilla, and strawberries, and something all taste better than the best fucking candy I've ever had. It drives me _nuts_." He growled out. I could feel him poking my inner thigh and blushed a little as I rubbed against it a little bit. His breathing got heavier and he threw his head back against the back of the couch.

"Dammit." He hissed out. I smiled. He looked at me and glared playfully.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" He asked, I knew the question was rhetorical, but nodded anyway. I had my eyes closed and arms crossed as I felt something brush my neck, right where it met my shoulder. I gasped and realized it was his mouth, licking and sucking. I gripped his shoulders and felt my eyes roll back in my head.

"This is where I am going to Mark you." he said, tracing his finger where he had just sucked at.

"M-mark?" I whimpered, curious. I felt him smile and he nipped at my neck, drawing a drop of blood and lapping at the wound.

"Yes. My teeth sharpen with the want, the pure _need _to claim you. I can't yet, though." He said, pulling back and looking into my eyes. I cocked my head to the right.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I need your permission. I need to take you in the most fucking primal way possible." He said, smiling a little as his own head tilted. I gasped as I saw his canine teeth were longer and sharper than usual.

"H-how is th-that?" I stuttered out, thinking about how those teeth would feel imbedded in my skin, his tongue lapping at my neck-

He leaned down to my ear and traced the shell with the tip of his tongue.

"Sex." He whispered. "Do you want to know what my wolf wants to do?" He ground out, like it hurt to think about.

"Yes." I whispered, slightly scared and slightly curious.

"For one, it will hurt you the first time. I can smell your innocence. But we want you bent over, hands and knees, with your ass toward us. We want you calling my name, shouting it. My name will be the only thing you remember. I want to plow into you so _fucking hard and fast_, no human will be able to keep up. I want you, Chloe Saunders. I want you writhing beneath me as I plunge into you over and over, hearing you whimper and shout my name." He whispered, I shivered in response and risked a glance at him. His eyes were closed and he had a pained expression on his face. I thought over what he had said and imagined that. I shivered and really thought I had wet my pants. Derek groaned and grabbed my hips, pulling me down onto him and pulling me up and down, successfully making me whimper his name. He growled.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked as I tilted my head, baring my neck to him. I shook my head as he began to cherish my neck.

"You're being submissive. My wolf _loves_ that. It basically says that you are willing to let us have our way with you." He muttered. I moaned and he responded by thrusting his hips upward to my core. I squished my eyes shut and opened my mouth as he continued that. Every time he moved upward, I gave a little sighing sound.

"Dammit Chloe!" He growled in my ear. He stopped and I whimpered.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. When I saw him, I felt a tightening in my stomach. His eyes were closed with one arm over them. His chest rose and fell quickly. He opened his eyes and moved his arm down to hold me to him.

"Please, Chloe." He whispered. "Can I t-taste you?" He whined out, eyes burning with a fire I have never seen before. I blushed and nodded slowly, the idea of him doing _that_ made 'Bad Chloe' grin.

"Thank fuck." He said, pushing me down to lay on the couch and he crawled over me. He gently tugged off my shirt and my jeans, leaving me in my emerald underwear and white bra. He buried his nose in my panties, much to my surprise, and inhaled deeply.

"Did I do this to you, Chloe?" He asked, looking at me. I blushed and nodded. He grinned.

"Good. You see how I feel? I am the only one to get to touch you like this, do you hear me?" He asked. I nodded and he tugged off my underwear with his teeth and I nearly screamed when his tongue touched me _there_. I ran my hands through his hair and held on for dear life as he lapped and sucked. It vaguely reminded me of what he did to my neck. His lips attached to a certain place, and my body jerked forward. Derek looked at me and grinned, his face shining as he licked his lips. He locked eyes with me and leaned back down, burying his tongue in me once again. Twisting, turning, flipping. I felt a coil burst in my stomach and screamed out his name as his arm slammed down across my hips, keeping my back from arching like it wanted to.

"Derek!" I yelled. As soon as it was over, I relaxed and he crawled up toward me, face still glinting.

"Damn, Chloe. You taste great." He said, and kissed me. I could taste myself in his mouth as he tangled his tongue with mine. Derek hissed and grabbed my hips with one hand, bracing the other next to my head on the couch, his elbow on the couch by my head. He pulled my hips to his, thrusting against me again. He pulled back, eyes shut and breathing heavy as he moved against me. He kept his jeans on and dropped his head into my neck again, lapping and sucking. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer to me.

"Holy fucking shit!" He moaned, pulling my hips to his once more, and holding me there as his body shook and his eyes flashed between green and silver. He dropped down onto the couch, wrapping his arms around me.

I giggled as he nuzzled my neck.

The front door slammed open.

"Kids, I'm home!" Andrew called.

**Wow. *fans face with hand* That went in a different direction than I thought it would. I was hoping to keep it T rated... I guess my mind is trying to tell me something... Hmm.**

**Anyway, still a virgin here, believe it or not... After rereading this I don't really believe it myself. Way, WAY too many Paul/Bella fics..  
**

**You know the drill. Review and I update sooner. Or so I hope...  
**

**Question of the Day:  
**

**What is the part you want to see in DP redone into an M fic the most?  
**

**Chlerek Song of the Day:  
**

**Over and Over by Three Days Grace  
**


End file.
